A la recherche du bonheur
by Novazalee
Summary: Elena vit avec Stefan dans la grande maison des Salvatore mais elle est dévorée par son passé qui l'empêche de réellement vivre. La venue impromptue de Damon va venir bouleverser sa vie pour le pire et peut-être pour le meilleur. Rating M pour plus tard..
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction jamais publiée donc essayez d'être indulgent avec moi. Je pense savoir plus ou moins où je vais avec cette histoire mais comme je vais bientôt commencer mes examens je risque de ne pas publier les chapitres très rapidement car je les écrit au fur et à mesure. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Merci!**

« Elena tu veux pas rester un peu ? » demanda Stefan d'une voix fatigué. « Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. »

« C'est gentil mais je préfère retourner dans ma chambre. On se voit demain pour diner ». Elena enfila sa robe de chambre avant de sortir de la chambre de Stefan et de retourner dans son lit à l'autre bout du couloir comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elle habitait dans la grande maison de Stefan à New-York et qu'elle couchait avec lui quelques nuits pas mois en retournant toujours dans sa chambre après. Elle s'était parfois endormie par mégarde avec Stefan mais elle lui avait toujours fait clairement comprendre après qu'il s'agissait seulement du fait qu'elle était fatiguée et non d'une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Elle savait qu'il avait envie qu'ils soient plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui accorder mais elle en était tout simplement incapable. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle portait encore sur son dos le lourd fardeau de la mort de ses parents et des conséquences désastreuses qui s'en étaient suivies. Elle était incapable d'être proche des gens en général et des hommes en particulier avec l'exception de Stefan peut-être. Il l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé lorsqu'elle était au fond du gouffre en l'obligeant à partir de chez elle et elle lui en serait pour toujours reconnaissante. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait profondément et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il acceptait d'endurer, encore deux ans après, tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir cependant Elena n'arrivait pas à changer. Elle était incapable de faire ce que les couples normaux font habituellement. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il l'embrasse ou la touche même en toute innocence lorsqu'elle ne l'y avait pas autorisé avant au risque qu'elle pique une crise, et elle ne l'y autorisait que très rarement. Seule sa meilleure amie Caroline pouvait la prendre dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment sans qu'Elena ne lui dise rien. Les deux amies se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et Caroline avait toujours été sa bouée de secours, celle qui la faisait rire quand elle était triste, celle qui la nourrissait quand elle avait faim et surtout celle chez qui elle pouvait courir en plein milieu de la nuit lorsque les choses dérapaient.

La chambre d'Elena était très sobrement décorée. Elle n'avait pas ramené grand-chose de son ancienne maison et presque tout le mobilier était d'origine et appartenait donc à la famille de Stefan. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin contre un des murs de la pièce et un immense dressing sur le mur d'en face dont les portes étaient recouvertes de miroir. Une coiffeuse se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée, un cadeau de Caroline lorsqu'Elena avait reçu lorsqu'elle avait emménagé, et plusieurs photos de ses parents, de son frère et d'amis d'enfance se trouvaient accrochés sur les bords du miroir. Ces photos étaient les seuls éléments personnels qu'Elena avait ramenés, en plus de son ours en peluche qui trônait toujours sur son lit.

Elena retira sa robe de chambre qu'elle laissa tomber par terre et alla se faufiler sous sa couette. Il était 2h du matin et elle devait se lever à 5h pour être à l'hôpital dès 6h. Elle était infirmière et travaillait cette semaine là le jour ce qui l'obligeait à être présente tôt le matin mais lui permettait de passer l'après-midi et la soirée tranquillement chez elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se coucher aussi tard ce soir-là mais après avoir passé plus d'une heure à se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit, elle avait fini par aller rejoindre Stefan dans sa chambre. C'était toujours comme ça que les choses se passaient entre eux, Elena était toujours celle qui venait le voir pour coucher ensemble et elle repartait toujours après. Stefan savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir la voir dans sa chambre à elle et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. Elena avait mis des barrières très strictes à leur relation. Lorsqu'elle allait le voir en plein milieu de la nuit elle ne venait pas pour discuter ou pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, nan, elle venait le voir seulement pour le sexe et repartait ensuite. Le plus souvent elle n'y prenait pas de plaisir particulier mais avait juste besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un dont elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Ces visites nocturnes dans la chambre de Stefan n'arrivaient que quelques fois dans le mois lorsqu'Elena savait qu'un cauchemar l'attendait si elle fermait les yeux.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé huit longues heures à l'hôpital dans un très grand état de fatigue, Elena rentra chez elle. Stefan lui avait laissé un mot sur le frigo

_Elena, _

_J'ai reçu un appel de mon frère ce matin, tu ne le connais pas encore mais tu vas bientôt faire sa connaissance car il va venir vivre ici quelques temps. Il devrait arriver en fin de journée. Il peut être un vrai con parfois mais il n'est pas méchant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Essaye de ne pas l'étrangler avant que j'arrive._

_Au fait, il s'appelle Damon. _

_A ce soir, _

_Stefan_

Un courant de panique traversa tout le corps d'Elena. Un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré allait vivre chez elle pendant une durée indéterminée. Mais lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, il s'agissait plus de sa maison à lui qu'à elle car bien qu'elle y vive depuis près de deux ans la maison appartenait aux parents de Stefan. Seulement la peur de se trouver seule dans une maison avec un inconnu l'emportait sur la raison. Elle relisait le mot. Stefan lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle au téléphone. Elena savait que Stefan n'aimait pas les conflits surtout avec elle et qu'il faisait son possible pour ne jamais l'énerver quitte à en être un peu ennuyeux et elle préférait elle aussi la plupart du temps éviter de s'engueuler avec lui. Mais s'il avait été présent en cet instant elle ne se serait pas gênée pour lui crier dessus.

Pour se changer les idées de la venue imminente de ce Damon, Elena décida de se prendre un bon bouquin dans la grande bibliothèque et elle alla s'installer sur un des canapés du salon. Elle était en plein milieu de sa lecture des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle posa son livre et regarda derrière le canapé vers le hall d'où venait le bruit. Elle vit un homme avec une veste en cuir sur le dos et de magnifiques cheveux noirs déposer deux grandes valises. Il souffla un grand coup avant de regarder autour de lui. Elena savait qu'elle allait devoir se lever pour aller le saluer, elle savait qu'il allait finir par la voir. Lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, elle vit les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Des yeux bien plus bleus que le ciel et bien plus profonds que l'océan. Elle en restait muette. Damon finit par l'apercevoir et lui fit un petit sourire en coin qui coupa le souffle d'Elena.

« Bonjour » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle « Tu dois être Elena, mon frère m'a un peu parlé de toi ». Damon tendit sa main vers Elena et celle-ci la fixa sans rien faire. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'il la regardait bizarrement elle fini par tendre sa main à son tour et il l'attrapa d'un geste vif mais doux avant d'y déposer un doux baiser sur le dessus. « Enchanté. Mon frère m'avait caché que sa petite amie était si belle »

Elena ne répondait toujours pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement lui dire. Elle avait perdu l'habitude des petites conversations avec des inconnus car elle ne sortait que très rarement ou alors seulement avec ses amis et elle rencontrait très peu de nouvelles personnes sauf à son travail mais les personnes qu'elle y rencontrait étaient tous malades et elle n'avait qu'à leur parler des soins médicaux. « Il ne m'avait pas non plus dit que tu étais muette. A part si tu es tellement envouté par mon charme qu'aucun mot ne te vient à l'esprit. Ou peut-être que tu as attrapé une angine carabiné et que -»

« Oui, je suis Elena et non je ne suis ni malade ni muette ni envouté par ton charme. Je pensais seulement à autre chose » dit-elle en le coupant dans sa tirade qui avait l'air de pouvoir durer longtemps. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je viens de sortir d'une garde de huit heures alors je suis un peu fatigué excuse-moi »

« Pas de soucis Elena mais je reste persuadé que c'est mon charme qui t'as coupé la parole » répondit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil « Je ne dirais rien à mon frère ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Tu as l'air d'avoir un égo légèrement surdimensionné et ton frère doit être au courant. Et puis comme il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi depuis que je le connais je pense qu'il est juste de présumer que ce que tu peux lui dire n'a aucune importance ». Elena était assez fière d'elle en cet instant. Elle n'aimait pas les personnes trop arrogantes et ce Damon avait l'air d'en tenir une sacré couche.

« Ouch ! Je suis vexé maintenant Elena. Je ne suis pas sur qu'on va s'entendre tous les deux maintenant et c'est dommage car je suis ici chez moi et je compte y rester aussi longtemps que je veux »

« Et il y a une raison à cette venue imprévue et non-désirée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de _trois petits points_… » Répondit-il en mimant les trois petits points avec son doigt avant de retourner pour récupérer ses valises et de monter les escaliers. Si Elena n'en était pas convaincu avant, maintenant elle le savait. Ce Damon allait définitivement lui rendre la vie impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc voici déjà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier. Il a été dur à commencé mais finalement assez facile à finir. En même temps passé 1h du matin je ne sais plus trop ce que j'écris ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci !**

Quelques heures après l'arrivée de Damon, alors qu'Elena finissait la lecture de son bouquin, elle entendit à nouveau du bruit venir de l'entrée. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de Stefan et Caroline qui rentraient de leurs boulots. Ils bossaient tous les deux dans les mêmes bureaux en centre ville, Caroline dans une boite d'évènementiel ce qui était le job dont elle avait toujours rêvé et Stefan dans une maison d'édition. Et comme presque tous les soirs Caroline s'invitait à diner chez eux.

« Salut Elena, alors quoi de neuf ? Stefan m'a dit que son frère devait venir ici, il est déjà arrivé ? » demanda Caroline en attrapant Elena par le bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Caroline, et oui il est arrivé » répondit Elena en sortant deux pizzas du congélateur. La plupart de leur repas était composé de plats préparés réchauffés ou de plats à emporter car ni Elena ni Stefan ne savaient vraiment faire la cuisine et Caroline gardait ses talents pour les desserts et ceux-ci étaient définitivement sa spécialité.

Stefan avait suivi les filles dans la cuisine et s'était installé sur un des tabourets près de Caroline.

« Et il est où là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans sa chambre je crois. Il a du s'endormir »

« Il ne t'as pas déjà dit de conneries ? Damon a le chic pour dire les mauvaises choses aux mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment »

« Pas pour l'instant mais je me demande comment un si grand égo fait pour tenir dans une si petite tête. »

« Je le stocke autre part, je te montrerais un jour » répondit Damon en entrant dans la cuisine tout en envoyant un clin d'œil à Elena qui répondit d'un roulement des yeux. « Bonsoir mon frère préféré, heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Damon » répondit Stefan.

« Et qui est blondie à côté de toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Caroline. Heureuse de faire la connaissance du grand frère légèrement handicapé de Stefan d'après ce que j'ai compris » répondit Caroline en serrant la main de Damon.

« Ouch décidément je ne suis pas très apprécié dans cette maison. Heureusement que j'en ai absolument rien à faire. » Répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur un autre tabouret.

« Quel bon petit plat nous prépares-tu Elena ? Il faut que je sache si ta présence dans la maison a une utilité quelconque »

« Je réchauffe des pizzas mais si ça ne te convient pas tu peux toujours aller diner ailleurs personne ne te retient » répondit Elena d'un ton agacé. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus chez Damon, ses remarques déplacées incessantes, sa confiance en lui débordante qui donnait envie de mettre sa tête dans un four ou le fait qu'elle savait que s'il le voulait vraiment il pouvait la virer de la maison qu'elle occupait maintenant depuis deux ans sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Sinon Damon, tu ne m'as pas dit combien de temps tu comptais rester ici. Ta fiancée doit aussi venir ? » intervint Stefan.

« J'ai reçu une offre pour être partenaire dans un grand cabinet d'avocat ici et j'ai accepté d'où ma présence. Mais pour ce qui est de Katherine elle ne doit pas venir et elle n'y a d'ailleurs pas intérêt. » Le sourire que Damon arborait depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine disparu aussitôt à la mention de sa fiancée.

« Tu veux expliquer ? »

« Non pas vraiment. On ne va pas commencer à se comporter comme de vrais frères aujourd'hui et à se mêler de nos vies personnelles Stefan. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment… raconte-moi ce qui se passe de nouveau à ton boulot, un prochain best-seller en vue ? »

« Et bien justement ce matin j'avais rendez-vous avec un -»

« Laisse tomber Stefan je viens de me rendre compte que ta réponse ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Par contre je voudrais bien savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontré avec la magnifique Elena » dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Elena était décidément de plus en plus énervée contre lui _mais peut-être aussi un peu amusée_. Le culot qu'il avait de lui envoyer ce genre de regard et de dire tout ce qu'il disait devant Stefan, à se demander si ces deux là étaient vraiment frères. « Alors, Elena ? » redemanda Damon.

« On s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque de la fac. Rien de passionnant pour toi je suppose. »

« Ah donc j'ai affaire à deux bourreaux de travail. On va bien s'amuser dans cette maison »

La vérité c'est qu'Elena n'était pas particulièrement bosseuse. Elle aimait son travail à l'hôpital mais si elle pouvait se le permettre elle préfèrerait largement bosser à son compte à domicile pour pouvoir choisir ses horaires et ne pas devoir négocier chaque heure supplémentaire et chaque augmentation de salaire avec l'administration de l'hôpital. Elle aimait se détendre en lisant des livres ou en regardant un bon film et si l'ambiance dans son ancienne maison n'avait pas été aussi nocive elle y serait surement rentrée plus tôt le soir pendant ses études au lieu de passer ses nuits à la bibliothèque du campus. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs certainement jamais rencontré Stefan. Celui-ci y passait aussi ses soirées, à lire les livres et écrire les essais que son professeur de littérature lui imposait et Elena ne l'avait en fait jamais remarqué. C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas un soir en l'invitant prendre un café et après avoir rejeté sa demande un nombre incalculable de fois, Elena avait fini par accepter en lui faisant promettre que si elle ne voulait pas le revoir après ça il la laisse tranquille. Heureusement pour Stefan le café avait été incroyablement bon et ils finirent par commencer à se voir de manière plus ou moins régulière en fonction de ce qui arrangeait Elena.

« Et comment as-tu réussi à convaincre mon frère de t'héberger _gracieusement_ dans notre maison ? »

« C'est une longue histoire Damon mais sache que je ne vis pas ici _gracieusement_. Je paye un loyer pour ma chambre et je participe aux frais de la maison » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai Stefan ? Tu fais payer un loyer à ta petite-amie ? C'est pas très classe »

« C'est moi qui ai insisté si tu veux tout savoir. » dit Elena.

« C'est toujours pas très gentleman de ta part Stefan. Tu ne fais pas honneur aux hommes Salvatore d'hier et d'aujourd'hui »

« Je crois que les hommes Salvatore d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ont plus à craindre de toi que de moi Damon. Mais merci de la leçon grand frère. » Répondit Stefan.

Le diner se déroula dans la même ambiance légèrement tendue car ils étaient tous un peu sur la défensive, mais petit à petit les remarques sarcastiques de Damon et les réparties piquantes d'Elena finirent par détendre un peu l'atmosphère. A la fin du repas Elena se sentait plus à l'aise en présence de Damon qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose en lui qui la rassurait, peut-être le fait qu'il soit le frère de Stefan qui était une des rares personnes avec qui elle était plus ou moins elle-même, mais même en ce qui concernait Stefan elle avait mis plus de temps à se détendre en sa présence. Elle s'était même surprise à plusieurs reprises à sourire sincèrement pendant le repas et parfois même à rigoler.

Après le dessert Damon salua tout le monde avant de sortir de la maison pour retrouver des anciens amis de la fac dans un bar pas très loin. Il proposa aux autres de venir mais Elena n'était certainement pas prête à sortir dans un lieu où de nombreux hommes alcoolisés allaient essayer de se coller contre elle et elle déclina donc l'invitation tout comme Caroline et Stefan. Ce dernier se retrancha alors dans sa chambre pour lire quelques bouquins pour son boulot tandis que les filles allèrent s'installer dans la chambre d'Elena comme elles le faisaient souvent. Il arrivait d'ailleurs très fréquemment que Caroline reste dormir avec Elena, officiellement c'était pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez elle à des heures trop tardives mais Elena savait que Caroline restait lorsqu'elle voyait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Les deux filles étaient installées confortablement sur le lit, des journaux people étalés autour d'elle et des vernis à ongles à disposition.

« Jenna m'a appelé hier pour avoir de tes nouvelles » finit par dire Caroline.

« Oh » répondit Elena en se plongeant soudain intensément sur la page mode d'un des magazines.

« Elle a rencontré quelqu'un à son travail, un certain Alaric qui a l'air plutôt sympa »

« Ok » Elena fixait toujours intensément son journal, essayant d'éviter le regard de Caroline qu'elle savait fixé sur elle.

« Tu sais qu'elle regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé, elle s'est encore excusée. Elle s'en veut vraiment Elena, elle ne savait pas» dit Caroline en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie pour la rassurer.

« Je sais » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Enfin bref. Elle voulait aussi prévenir qu'elle allait venir sur New-York dans quelques semaines surement avec cet Alaric et elle aimerait vraiment te voir, même si ce n'est que pour un café. »

« Je vais y réfléchir »

« Prend tout ton temps, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne occasion pour vous deux de parler ouvertement de vos problèmes pour essayer d'améliorer les choses »

« Je vais y réfléchir Caroline » répondit Elena d'un ton légèrement plus ferme. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa tante plus longtemps au risque de se remettre à déprimer.

« D'accord. Sur une note plus joyeuse je crois que Tyler me trompe » dit Caroline un immense faux sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait » Elena avait enfin relevé les yeux et arborait un regard inquiet.

« Il n'a rien fait de particulier mais il ne répond presque plus à mes appels et messages et lorsque je lui propose une sortie ou de passer le voir chez lui il trouve toujours une excuse. Il m'évite et c'est définitivement pas normal ». Bien qu'Elena soit inquiète pour Caroline elle aimait que celle-ci lui raconte ses problèmes, elle avait l'impression d'être plus normale, entourée de personnes ayant aussi des soucis. « Kol faisait la même chose avant que j'apprennes qu'il me trompait »

« Je sais que je suis loin d'être la spécialiste mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas comparer ce salaud de Kol avec Tyler. Attends d'en savoir plus avant de faire des conclusions trop hâtives, mais si tu découvres qu'il a été infidèle j'irai moi-même lui donner un coup de genou entre les jambes ». Caroline éclata de rires.

« D'accord. Merci Elena. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir Stefan qui est gentil et t'aime sincèrement. Tu peux être sur que lui, il ne te trompera jamais » Elena répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif sans commenter. « Et sinon qu'est-ce qu'on en pense alors de Damon ? » demanda Caroline.

« On en pense que pour l'instant ça va. Il est surement trop sur de lui mais il n'a vraiment pas l'air méchant et puis il est plutôt assez marrant » dit Elena avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai vu ça. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez à vous envoyer des piques pendant tout le repas. »

Caroline avait été plus qu'étonné pendant le diner de voir Elena autant rire et sourire aux remarques souvent déplacés mais vraiment marrantes de Damon. Elle avait voulu lui faire remarquer plus tôt mais en avait décidé autrement, se disant qu'en pointant du doigt l'apparente joie qu'affichait Elena celle-ci allait disparaitre. Mais ces rires et sourires l'avait ensuite inquiété car elle y voyait aussi, ce que Stefan n'avait pas l'air de percevoir et ce dont Elena et Damon ne semblaient pas non plus conscients, mais il s'agissait de signes clairs de chimie, d'attirance mutuelle. Et en tant que meilleure amie d'Elena et très bonne amie de Stefan elle ne voulait pas qu'une troisième partie vienne s'immiscer dans leur histoire déjà compliquée.

« C'est chouette de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne prend pas autant de pincettes avec moi comme Stefan fait et parfois même toi aussi. Mais il n'est là que depuis quelques heures, je vais attendre avant de me prononcer définitivement. »

« Dans tous les cas fait attention car on ne peut jamais vraiment faire confiance aux gars comme Damon »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Elena interloquée.

« C'est le genre gars qui vous font tomber amoureuse avant de vous briser le cœur pour toujours. » Caroline avait un air plus sérieux que d'habitude. _Pense-t-elle vraiment que je vais tomber amoureuse de Damon et qu'il va me briser le cœur ?_ _Elle a totalement perdu la tête !_ Se dit Elena. Elle finit cependant par répondre à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es folle Caroline ! De plus je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes car toi et moi on sait bien que mon cœur est mort dans cet accident de voiture. »


	3. Chapter 3

**-Attention si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode de la saison 3 !-**

**Je peux dire officiellement que j'ai regardé hier soir mon dernier épisode de TVD en direct. Je ne suis d'ailleurs même pas sure de regarder la saison 4 car les auteurs ne respectent absolument pas leur public. Ils passent une saison à faire monter la tension entre Elena et Damon, à nous faire croire que leur histoire est possible, à nous offrir un baiser bien plus passionné que tous les baisers de Stefan et Elena, tout ça pour qu'Elena finissent la saison en choisissant Stefan ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! Ils ont essayé de faciliter les choses pour nous, Delena fans, en nous montrant un flashback dans lequel on apprend qu'Elena a rencontré Damon en premier et non Stefan mais quel est l'intérêt ? Est-ce que c'est censé nous faire garder espoir ? Elena ne va pas changer d'avis seulement parce qu'elle a rencontré Damon en premier (et que maintenant qu'elle est vampire elle va s'en souvenir), ce serait la plus stupide des raisons !**

**Bref, j'en veux énormément aux auteurs ! Je supportais assez facilement la relation entre Elena et Stefan pendant les deux premières saisons, même si elle me paraissait un peu ennuyeuse, parce que Damon n'était clairement pas prêt pour être avec Elena. Mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à supporter une saison 4 de Stelena mielleux avec Damon sur le côté, le cœur encore brisé et qui va encore servir de bouc émissaire ! **

**Petit bonus : Stefan qui sauve Matt en premier au lieu d'Elena ! Il préfère faire plaisir à sa copine en sauvant d'abord Matt quitte à TUER Elena ! Juste bravo ! Damon, lui, aurait tout fait pour sortir Elena en premier ! Et à cause de cette stupide erreur on n'aura plus aucune chance de voir une Elena humaine avec un Damon vampire ce qui est une honte !**

**Enfin bon !**

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup de Delena, un peu de Defan et une nouvelle venue.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

Depuis que Damon était venu habiter avec eux, comme elle le craignait, Elena n'avait pas pu passer une vraie nuit complète. Elle avait eu peur au départ de ne pas se sentir à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa chambre était juste à côté de la sienne. Mais finalement un autre problème qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, à fini très vite par se poser. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'elle se faisait réveillé toutes les nuits par un Damon saoul rentrant de soirée, accompagné à chaque fois d'une fille différente. Du moins, même si Elena supposait que les filles qu'il ramenait étaient différentes, elles semblaient toutes atteintes de la même maladie qui les obligeaient à rire de manière insupportable en n'en faisant ainsi profiter toute la maison. Les rires n'étaient cependant rien comparer aux cris qu'Elena supposait être d'extase qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'émettre, presque comme si elles savaient qu'elle devait se lever très tôt le matin.

Elena s'était promis de dire à Damon tout le mal qu'elle pensait de lui dès qu'elle le verrait, mais lorsqu'elle partait le matin il n'était jamais réveillé et il ne rentrait jamais le soir avant le milieu de la nuit, à nouveau en faisant un maximum de bruit. Damon avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance de disparaitre durant le weekend, à croire qu'il essayait d'éviter de la croiser.

Ce lundi matin cependant Elena, qui était de garde de jour et ne commençait son tour qu'en début d'après-midi, se trouva nez à nez avec un Damon seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama dans la cuisine. Elena essaya de ne pas observer plus que nécessaire son torse nu car elle n'avait aucune envie de commencer à l'imaginer dans cette tenue à chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait. Il avait la tête plongé dans son bol de céréales et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, un petit sourire suffisant fit son apparition au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Elena, quel plaisir de te voir. Je commençais à croire que tu faisais tout pour m'éviter » dit-il en finissant de manger ses céréales.

« Je pensais justement exactement la même chose de ta part Damon. » Elena essayait de se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle et sur le fait que quelques secondes auparavant elle était arrivé avec l'intention de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais à éviter une aussi jolie femme vivant sous mon toit ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu sais que si je tombe sur toi tu risques de te prendre un coup de genou mal placé » répondit Elena d'un ton énervé. Damon posa son bol vide sur le comptoir, se retourna vers Elena et alla se placer juste en face d'elle, à une distance qui normalement aurait mise cette dernière dans une situation inconfortable mais Elena était maintenant trop énervée pour se rendre compte de la position qu'ils tenaient tous les deux.

« Pourquoi tant de violence Elena ? »

« Et pourquoi tant de bruits en plein milieu de la nuit Damon ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je me réveille souvent très tôt le matin pour partir travailler et toi et tes _amies _ont une fâcheuse tendance à me réveiller quand vous rentrez et à m'empêcher de me rendormir. Et si tu ne l'avais pas déjà compris je bosse à l'hôpital Damon où toute ma concentration est demandée »

« Il faut vraiment tant de concentration que ça pour faire des pansements et donner des bains à des vieux ? C'est pas comme-ci vous sauviez vraiment des vies » répondit Damon en soulevant les sourcils d'un air moqueur. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena avait les poings fermés et les bras tendus plaquée contre elle il regretta aussitôt sa remarque qui n'était définitivement des plus malignes. « Je rigole Elena, détends-toi. Je suis sûr que tu fais plus pour tes patients que la plupart des médecins. » Elena se détendit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit sur son visage qu'il avait l'air sincère. « Mais tu sais, toi aussi tu me réveilles tout les matins vers 5h en prenant ta douche et pourtant tu ne me vois pas te tomber dessus dès le réveil » dit-il en essayant de prendre le même ton qu'elle.

« Mes douches sont silencieuses, _elles_, Damon ! »

« Oh mais le mur de ta salle de bain est juste contre ma chambre, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu crier toi aussi mon nom pendant tes longues douches d'eau brulante. » Damon s'était encore approché d'Elena en prononçant ces mots d'une voix voulue délibérément suave. Des frissons étaient apparus sur les bras d'Elena et elle ne savait pas si ils étaient dus à de la peur ou à autre chose. Tous ses sens en étaient confus et elle espérait juste que Damon ne le remarque pas de peur qu'il ne fasse encore une remarque déplacée.

« A part si ton nom était suivi d'une insulte tu dois te tromper de personne _Damon_! » Elena ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de souffler un grand coup pour se calmer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la laisse dormir plus de quelques heures, elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. « Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas facile tous les jours de vivre avec d'autres personnes mais je pense sincèrement que ce serait plus simple si tout le monde faisait un petit effort. Essaye juste d'être un peu plus silencieux et si tu y tiens j'irai prendre ma douche dans une des autres dix salles de bain de cette maison. » Elena regardait Damon en espérant qu'il accepte sa proposition. Elle ne voulait pas se battre car elle savait qu'au final elle risquait de perdre plus que lui.

« D'accord, j'essayerai de ne pas te réveiller en rentrant. Mais tu peux continuer à prendre ta douche dans ta salle de bain, je voulais seulement t'embêter lorsque j'ai dit que tu me dérangeais » fini par dire Damon en réaffichant son sourire. Il passa alors près d'Elena pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie de la cuisine, mais il s'arrêta en collant ainsi son épaule contre celle d'Elena et se pencha à son oreille « J'adore l'idée de te savoir toute nue et mouillée à quelques mètres de moi » dit-il avant de continuer son chemin et de sortir de la pièce. Les joues d'Elena se mirent à rougir instantanément, certainement du à son énervement ! _N'est-ce pas ?Le culot qu'il avait!_

Le dimanche suivant, Elena et Stefan étaient devant la télévision dans le salon. Elena était assise en tailleur sur le grand canapé et Stefan était à côté d'elle, un bras placé le long du dossier derrière elle. C'était le début d'après-midi et une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur rendant le ciel noir comme la nuit. Même Caroline avait fini par renoncer à venir les voir pour ne pas ruiner ses magnifiques nouvelles chaussures en daim qu'elle refusait de retirer.

« _Beetlejuice_ ? Vraiment ? J'adore ce film ! » Dit Damon en entrant dans la pièce. Il avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre avec sa conquête de la veille mais avait été assez gentil pour ne pas réveiller Elena en rentrant. Depuis leur conversation du lundi aucun nouvel incident n'avait été noté.

« C'est le film préféré d'Elena » répondit Stefan. Damon alla s'asseoir sur le deuxième canapé.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que le film préféré de toutes les filles était _The Notebook_ ou _Titanic_. En tout cas ce sont les films préférés de Stefan dans mes souvenirs » dit Damon avec un petit sourire moqueur. Elena rigola légèrement alors que Stefan préféra ne pas répondre à la remarque de son frère.

« Je préfère les films comiques à ceux romantiques. A quoi bon regarder un film pour se changer les idées si c'est pour pleurer jusqu'au dénouement final toujours totalement irréaliste où tous leurs problèmes finissent par se résoudre miraculeusement et ils vécurent tous _heureux_ jusqu'à la fin des temps, blablabla» répondit Elena.

« Tu es trop jeune et trop jolie pour être aussi pessimiste et blasée Elena, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Entre un film comique et un film romantique, la comédie l'emporte toujours. »Elena allait répondre à Damon mais c'est ce moment là qu'a choisit la _conquête_ de Damon pour entrer dans la pièce entièrement vêtue de ce que Elena reconnaissait comme étant des vêtements lui appartenant. Elle alla s'asseoir directement sur les genoux de Damon avant d'enfourner sa langue dans le fond de la gorge de Damon d'après ce qu'Elena pouvait voir. Damon se détacha d'elle avant de regarder en direction de Stefan et Elena qui avaient leurs yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« Euh, Stefan et Elena je vous présente Andie, Andie voici Stefan mon frère et Elena sa copine ».

« Enchantée Andie » répondit Stefan alors qu'Elena se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en direction d'Andie dont elle observait la tenue.

« De même » répondit Andie à Stefan avant de fixer Elena à son tour, un faux sourire sur le visage. « Je n'avais que ma robe de la veille et je ne voulais pas l'abimer alors je t'ai emprunté un jean et un t-shirt, ça ne te dérange pas Elina ? »

« C'est _Elena_, mais oui ça ne me dérange pas. Essaye juste de ne pas trop élargir mon t-shirt avec tes épaules, elles ont l'air bien plus large que les miennes » répondit-elle toujours les yeux rivés sur Andie et un faux sourire elle aussi sur son visage.

« Je vais surtout essayer de ne pas perdre ton jean, il a l'air trop large pour moi et n'arrête pas de tomber » dit Andie avant de retourner son attention vers Damon qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. Elena détourna alors son regard vers lui et il lui envoya un clin d'œil qui énerva encore plus Elena. Damon avait décidément le chic pour choisir des filles autant sans-gêne que lui.

Le reste du film se déroula assez silencieusement. A un moment Stefan approcha sa main de celle d'Elena pour l'attraper, après avoir attendu que celle-ci lui fasse un signe de la tête pour donner son accord. Elle savait qu'il appréciait ce geste simple et elle avait été assez distante avec lui ces dernières semaines pour lui faire plaisir et accepter qu'il lui prenne la main même devant Damon et Andie. Cependant Stefan n'arrêtait pas de la fixer du regard et elle finissait par se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle et son esprit tournait à 1000 à l'heure pour trouver une excuse qui l'arrêterait. Lorsque Stefan posa son autre main sur le genou d'Elena celle-ci bondit légèrement en arrière et Stefan retira aussitôt ses mains.

« Euh, Stefan, tu peux me récupérer un soda s'il te plait ? Et peut-être faire chauffer du pop-corn ? » Demanda-t-elle. C'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à expliquer son comportement.

« Oui, je reviens » répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux quelque chose aussi Andie ? » demanda Damon avant de se lever à son tour

« Un soda aussi, merci » Les deux filles se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de retourner leur attention vers le film.

Dans la cuisine Stefan récupéra un sachet de pop-corn qu'il mit à faire éclater dans le four à micro-ondes. Lorsqu'il se retourna son frère le fixait du regard.

« Elle a l'air sympathique ta nouvelle copine » dit Stefan.

« Ne t'attache pas trop tu risques de ne pas la revoir » répondit Damon en allant récupérer deux sodas et deux bières dans le frigo. Il passa un soda et une bière à Stefan avant d'ouvrir sa bière à lui et d'en avaler une gorgée.

« Alors je suppose qu'avec toutes les filles qui sont de passage dans cette maison on ne reverra pas Katherine de sitôt ? »

« Tu supposes bien. Elle n'a vraiment pas intérêt à venir jusqu'à New-York. »

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui -»

« C'est quoi le truc entre Elena et toi ? » le coupa Damon. Il se posait la question depuis qu'il était arrivé mais n'avait pas voulu être trop indiscret en la posant. Cependant maintenant était l'occasion rêvé car il évitait ainsi de répondre à la question de Stefan qui promettait d'être tout aussi indiscrète.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Stefan.

« Vous avez l'air fâché. C'est à cause de ma venue ici ? Parce que je sais que j'ai dit que je resterais aussi longtemps que je voudrais parce que je suis chez moi mais si je vous dérange autant je peux trouver une autre solution. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'on est fâché ? » Stefan était légèrement énervé par les remarques de son frère. Il avait remarqué que depuis son arrivé il prêtait une attention particulière à sa copine et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop surtout qu'il avait aussi remarqué qu'Elena semblait lui porter la même attention. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun mal à rigoler à toutes les remarques de Damon et il avait presque eu l'impression qu'elle réagissait de manière jalouse un peu plus tôt dans le salon avec Andie.

« Je veux dire, depuis que je suis là je ne vous ai jamais vu vous embrasser ou faire d'ailleurs quoi que ce soit de _« couple »._ Elle avait presque l'air mal à l'aise là-bas à te tenir la main » répondit Damon en montrant le salon du doigt. « Et vous ne dormez même pas dans la même chambre ! »

« C'est compliqué Damon et je crois que ça ne te regarde absolument pas » répondit Stefan d'un ton ferme.

« Oh, Elle est vierge peut-être ? Ou c'est toi qui a un _problème_ en bas » Damon chuchota en affichant un petit sourire.

« Mais arrête Damon. Elle n'est pas vierge et je n'ai aucun _problème_. Mais Elena c'est Elena. Elle a peut-être l'air sure d'elle la plupart du temps mais elle n'a pas un passé facile et si être avec elle, veut dire seulement pouvoir lui tenir la main de temps en temps et pouvoir l'avoir dans mes bras encore plus rarement, alors je l'accepte. » Damon observait son frère qui avait en apparence l'air satisfait de la situation mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas.

« Mais Stefan, tu n'es pas vraiment avec elle car elle n'est pas vraiment avec toi non plus. Tu es sur d'être heureux comme ça ? »

« Sache qu'une moitié d'Elena vaut plus que toutes les autres filles que tu pourras trouver »

« Je veux bien te croire sur ce point mais il n'empêche que je doute qu'elle et toi êtes vraiment heureux comme vous êtes maintenant.» répondit Damon au moment où le four à micro-ondes se mit à sonner. Il récupéra alors le soda pour Andie et sa bière avant de retourner dans le salon laissant Stefan à ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre avec encore pas mal de Delena. Les fanfictions sont définitivement la solution à la déprime post-final de TVD ! Dans ce chapitre de nouveaux personnages font leur apparition…**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci. **

C'était vendredi soir il était presque 23h passé et Elena rentrait en voiture de l'hôpital. Elle avait encore été affectée à la garde de jour et elle n'aimait pas ça car malgré le fait qu'elle puisse dormir plus tard le matin, elle était obligée d'être présente de 14h à 22h en journée or elle adorait passer la fin d'après-midi et la soirée tranquillement chez elle, comme elle avait eu peu l'occasion de le faire par le passé.

En arrivant dans la grande maison elle se dirigea vers le salon d'où beaucoup de bruits se faisaient entendre. Damon était encore dans son costume pour le boulot même si il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate et il semblait en grande discussion avec deux autres hommes eux-aussi en tenue de travail. Ils avaient tous un verre de bourbon à la main, qui d'après leur état ne semblait pas être le premier. Au bout de quelques instants Damon finit par remarquer sa présence dans la pièce.

« Elena, vient que je te présente à mes collègues de bureau » dit-il en faisant signe à Elena d'approcher. Celle-ci s'avança lentement et s'arrêta à une distance bien plus grande d'eux, que l'usage ne le voudrait, mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir tous beaucoup bu et son radar était en alerte. Damon ne semblait cependant pas remarquer qu'elle était légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Voici Elijah et Matt, ils bossent dans le même cabinet que moi. Les gars je vous présente la jolie Elena qui habite ici aussi et sort avec mon frère Stefan » Elena était heureuse qu'aucun des deux ne se soient approché d'elle pour lui serrer la main. Ils paraissaient tous les deux plutôt sympathiques mais la boule qui s'était formée dans l'estomac d'Elena ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« C'est un très jolie prénom Elena » dit Elijah.

« Merci » répondit-elle d'une voix étouffé comme si elle couvait une angine. Damon la regarda d'un air interloqué avant de reprendre sa conversation avec ses amis. « Sans vouloir vous déranger je voudrais juste savoir si vous allez rester longtemps car je suis un peu fatiguée et je reprends les gardes du matin dès demain » dit Elena de la même voix faible.

Damon était très étonné par l'Elena qu'il avait en face de lui et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qu'il avait connu les semaines précédentes. Elle semblait presque apeurée et elle s'excusait et se justifiait alors que l'autre Elena l'aurait juste engueulé en lui disant que s'il l'empêchait de dormir ce soir elle ferait tout pour le réveiller tôt le lendemain. Il voulait lui demander si quelque chose la dérangeait mais en avisa autrement. Ses amis étaient là et peu importe le problème d'Elena elle n'aurait certainement rien dit devant eux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bientôt partir tu peux aller te coucher »

« Merci » répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers. Elle se retourna cependant une dernière fois pour saluer les invités « Bonne nuit messieurs » dit-elle. Soudain Elena sentit des mains attraper sa taille fermement et la plaquer contre un corps. Elle bondit en avant gesticulant pour se détacher de l'emprise de celui qui l'avait attrapé et qui lâcha assez vite prise. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme blond avec un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Sans réfléchir elle lui donna une forte gifle au visage avant de reculer. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle savait que tous les regards de la pièce étaient figés sur elle.

« TU ES FOLLE ? » lui cria l'homme qu'elle avait giflé. Le souffle d'Elena commença à devenir de plus en plus erratique, la peur la submergeant totalement. Elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur depuis que Stefan l'avait ramené dans cette maison et elle pensait qu'elle ne connaitrait plus jamais une telle peur. Elle se trompait. Elle s'était reculée jusqu'à se retrouver collée au mur derrière elle. Matt, Elijah et Damon les avaient rejoints et ce dernier s'avança vers elle doucement d'un air inquiet.

« Elena, tout va bien calme toi » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« NON ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Ton copain est cinglé » dit-elle en élevant la voix, les larmes au bord des yeux avant de monter les escaliers en courant. Damon entendit sa porte claquer. Il en était bouche bée et n'avait définitivement pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. La minute d'avant elle avait l'air plutôt normal et la minute suivante elle paniquait comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir paniquer.

« C'est ta copine qui est cinglée Damon ! » répondit celui qu'Elena avait giflé, une main encore sur sa joue.

« Tais-toi Klaus ! » répondit Damon. « Et puis tu l'as bien mérité. Depuis quand est-ce qu'on attrape les filles par surprise ? Tu seras gentil de garder tes mains dans tes poches la prochaine fois. » Damon était très énervé. Il savait que la réaction d'Elena n'était pas normale et certainement exagérée mais il en voulait à Klaus d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait.

« Je garde ma position ta copine est cinglée ! »

« Excuse mon frère Damon, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit et fait quand il a bu » dit Elijah.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous. On se voit demain au boulot » répondit Damon. Les trois autres hommes récupérèrent leurs affaires et le saluèrent avant de sortir de la maison. Damon hésita quelques instants avant de monter vers la chambre d'Elena. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi lui dire mais il voulait être sûr qu'elle allait mieux car elle l'avait vraiment inquiété.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'Elena, hésitant à entrer mais il décida contre. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de le voir entrer dans sa chambre à cet instant.

« Elena » dit-il d'une voix forte depuis derrière la porte « Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Klaus, il ne voulait pas te faire peur mais il avait un peu bu et il n'a pas réfléchit. Mais ça n'excuse pas son comportement. Je voulais te dire qu'ils sont partis. » Damon s'arrêta de parler pour voir si Elena lui répondait mais aucun bruit ne sorti de la chambre. « Stefan a appelé avant que tu arrives pour dire qu'il allait rentrer tard mais moi je reste ici donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit fait moi signe. » Damon attendit encore quelques minutes derrière la porte pour voir si Elena voulait lui répondre ou lui demander quelque chose mais rien ne se passa. « Bonne nuit Elena » finit-il par dire avant d'aller dans sa chambre à lui.

Pendant plusieurs heures Damon essaya de s'endormir mais son esprit semblait ne pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait déménagé sur New-York et surtout à sa rencontre avec Elena. Il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant, de fascinant à son propos. Tout ce qu'elle faisait le séduisait, la manière dont elle souriait aussi bien que celle dont ses petits poings se serraient lorsqu'il la poussait à bout. Il aimait aussi la façon dont son nez se retroussait quand elle rigolait ou encore la faculté qu'elle avait de trouver toujours la bonne phrase ou le bon mot pour le remettre à sa place. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de fille comme elle et comprenait comment son frère avait pu en tomber amoureux.

Damon finit par perdre patience et décida de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et peut-être trouver un truc à manger mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce il vit Elena assise par terre contre un des placards, les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine et la tête dans les bras. Elle était vêtue seulement d'un pyjama-short et d'un débardeur, Damon en avait le souffle coupé, elle était magnifique. La lumière n'était pas allumée mais il fini par voir que tout son corps tremblait de spasmes comme-ci elle essayait de contenir ses sanglots pour ne pas pleurer à haute voix. Elle releva à un moment légèrement la tête et il eu le temps d'apercevoir de grandes coulées de larmes sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne les essuie avec sa main et ne replace sa tête contre ses jambes. Damon hésitait, il ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, mais il finit par en décider autrement. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule pleurer au milieu de la cuisine. Il s'approcha alors doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher car il avait bien compris qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Elena » dit-il tout doucement « Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi s'il te plait. » Elle releva légèrement la tête et il approcha sa main de son visage mais elle s'écarta brutalement, se mettant à pleurer de plus belle en fermant les yeux. Damon approcha de nouveau sa main plus lentement et caressa délicatement les cheveux d'Elena. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près d'elle tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

« Je suis là Elena, tout va bien et tout va bien se passer je te le jure » dit-il en continuant le mouvement de sa main. Elena pleurait toujours autant mais elle n'essayait plus de s'éloigner de lui. Damon continua de répéter les mêmes phrases rassurantes pendant plusieurs minutes et Elena finit par relever à nouveau la tête et se rapprocha plus près de lui, enfonçant sa tête dans son t-shirt. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras sans arrêter de la rassurer, elle avait l'air de se calmer. Les sanglots finirent par se dissiper et Damon était presque persuadé qu'Elena s'était endormie contre lui car il ne l'entendait plus pleurer et il pouvait sentir qu'elle était totalement détendue. Elle avait même fini par lâcher son t-shirt qu'elle avait agrippé lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre était celui de son souffle chaud contre son torse. Il aurait pu rester toute la nuit dans cette position avec elle mais il savait qu'elle devait se réveiller tôt le lendemain matin pour aller travailler et il avait lui aussi une réunion importante et devait aller dormir ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Damon attrapa alors Elena dans ses bras, elle avait sa tête contre son épaule et il avait passé un bras derrière ses genoux pour la tenir plus haut contre lui pour pouvoir monter les escaliers. Il ouvrit avec beaucoup de mal la porte de la chambre d'Elena et alla la déposer sur son lit. Il remonta la couette sur son corps pour la recouvrir entièrement et caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de se relever. En regardant autour de lui il se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre avant aujourd'hui. Son attention se porta sur les photos accrochées à son miroir. Il reconnu Caroline à côté d'une Elena qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune et très heureuse et elles portaient toutes les deux une tenue de cheerleader ce qui le fit sourire. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles sources de moqueries et la cheerleader était une source sans fin. Il vit aussi un couple qui devait surement être les parents d'Elena, ils étaient près d'un sapin de noël entièrement décoré, une petite fille jouait avec un petit ours en peluche à leurs pieds et la mère tenait un bébé dans les bras. Damon se rendit compte qu'Elena n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille et il se fit une note mentale de lui poser la question un prochain jour. Il entendit soudainement Elena marmonner quelque chose et il se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction mais celle-ci avait juste changé de position et elle dormait encore profondément. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et lança un dernier regard vers Elena avant de refermer la porte derrière lui pour retourner se coucher et enfin dormir profondément.


	5. Chapter 5

**D'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posté un commentaire. Je me suis senti obligée de faire l'effort d'écrire ce chapitre plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu pour vous faire plaisir. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans vos favoris et vos alertes !**

**Un long chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps à nouveau d'écrire. Et oui, révisions, révisions ! **

**Ce chapitre reprend le lendemain des évènements du chapitre précédent. Certains éléments sont dévoilés, certaines nouvelles intrigues se préparent…. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

Le lendemain matin Elena se réveilla difficilement, son radioréveil diffusant la nouvelle chanson d'un groupe de rock dont elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir le nom mais qui abusait trop de la batterie à son goût. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté car ils étaient tout gonflés et elle se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde pour quelle raison avant que les évènements de la veille reviennent à sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait descendre dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau fraiche dans l'espoir de se calmer pour enfin s'endormir, mais finir par se mettre à pleurer. Damon aussi était présent, il la consola et elle se souvient du sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahit alors que les bras de Damon formaient une cage autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui, ce qui habituellement aurait décuplé sa panique. Elle dut ensuite certainement s'endormir car elle n'a aucun souvenir de comment elle était arrivé dans sa chambre. Damon a certainement du l'y amené à un moment donné mais elle n'en n'a aucun souvenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes Elena se décida enfin à se lever et alla passer de l'eau fraiche sur son visage avant de descendre pour se préparer une grande tasse de café nécessaire à sa survie. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté de remplacer sa collègue Lexie pour la garde du samedi et se promettait en cet instant de ne plus faire de faveur à personne. Ou au moins de se coucher plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Damon était adossé au comptoir déjà en costard, prêt à partir à son boulot.

« Bonjour Elena » dit-il avant de lui tendre une tasse de café qu'il avait préparé de toute évidence pour elle. Il avait du entendre son réveil sonner.

« Merci » dit-elle en récupérant la tasse avant d'en avaler une grande gorgée. Il avait rajouté un peu de lait comme elle aimait. Ce petit détail la fit sourire car cela voulait dire qu'il avait prêté attention à la manière dont elle prenait son café tous les matins et il avait fait l'effort de s'en souvenir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets prêt de lui. Elena ne savait pas si elle devait parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait encore eu une de ses crises de panique et qu'il avait réussit à la calmer d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Elle voulait le remercier mais elle n'avait pas envie de devoir lui expliquer les raisons exactes de ses larmes. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et inspira profondément « Ecoute Damon, à propos d'hier je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Pour tout vraiment. » Elle le regardait intensément dans les yeux en espérant qu'il verrait à quel point sa gratitude allait au-delà de ces simples mots. Il lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête. « Je voulais aussi te demander de ne pas en parler à Stefan si c'est possible. Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter sinon il va redevenir trop protecteur et je ne pense pas que je pourrais à nouveau supporter ce côté de lui »

« Y'a pas de soucis Elena. Mon frère a effectivement l'air de s'inquiéter beaucoup pour toi et si tu ne veux pas que je lui dise je ne lui dirais pas. Mais il n'empêche que si tu n'en parle pas à Stefan tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas très bien mais je suis là si tu as besoin. »

« Merci beaucoup Damon mais je pense que ça va aller. Et puis c'est à Caroline que revient ce rôle. Sinon, pour changer de sujet, pourquoi est-ce que tu vas au boulot un samedi matin ? Ce n'est absolument pas dans tes habitudes ? »

« Je me pose moi-même la question pour être honnête. Le cabinet s'est vu engagé par un nouveau gros client d'après ce que j'ai compris, une grosse boite ou quelque chose du genre, et des représentants viennent ce matin pour nous présenter quelques dossiers pressants. » Damon alla déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et récupéra sa mallette avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Bonne chance avec ce nouveau client. A ce soir »

« Merci. A ce soir Lena »

Il avait utilisé son surnom. Celui que ses parents avaient été les derniers à utiliser et alors qu'elle pensait que la prochaine fois qu'elle l'entendrait elle se mettrait à pleurer, il n'en fut rien. Elle se surprit même à sourire sincèrement.

La journée à l'hôpital fut affreusement longue. Deux infirmières étaient en congé maladie et le même virus semblait avoir atteint toute la population new-yorkaise car les urgences étaient submergées. En rentrant à la maison, alors qu'Elena pensait que le pire de la journée était derrière elle, sa voiture se mit à faire des siennes et s'arrêta. Heureusement Elena avait eu le temps de se mettre sur le bord de la route. Après plusieurs tentatives pour essayer de la redémarrer elle finit par perdre patiente et appela le dépanneur et Stefan pour que ce dernier vienne la chercher. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle pensa demander à Damon de venir mais un grand sentiment de culpabilité la submergea. Elle sortait avec Stefan, si elle devait demander l'aide de quelqu'un c'était vers lui qu'elle devait se tourner et personne d'autre. Cependant l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Stefan dans sa voiture après ce qui s'était passé la veille la mettait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que les choses n'étaient plus vraiment comme avant entre eux.

Stefan arriva quelques minutes après le départ du dépanneur qui lui laissa le numéro du garagiste à contacter à la première heure le lundi. Elena monta dans la voiture.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher. Je crois que ma voiture a fini par rendre l'âme » dit-elle en accrochant sa ceinture.

« Tu sais que ma proposition de t'offrir une nouvelle voiture tient toujours. Je sais que ça fait plus d'un an que tu refuses mais tu n'es plus vraiment en position de négocier»

« C'est gentil mais je crois que je vais quand même refuser. J'en achèterais une autre par moi-même et en attendant j'irai au boulot avec des collègues. »

« Comme tu veux Elena. Sinon je voulais aussi m'excuser pour hier soir. »

Le cœur d'Elena s'arrêta quelques secondes de battre. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, Damon lui avait raconté. Il savait qu'elle avait encore fait une crise de panique et il allait devenir insupportablement protecteur à l'appeler toutes les heures pour savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait et si elle avait besoin de lui. Les premiers temps après son emménagement chez lui, elle avait ces crises très fréquemment et il s'en voulait toujours lorsqu'il n'avait pas été présent même si lorsqu'il était là il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Habituellement elle pleurait jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue et il restait simplement dans la pièce sans rien faire car elle refusait qu'on la touche. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Damon avait réussit à la calmer et comment elle avait accepté d'être aussi proche de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Stefan tu- »

« Si je le dois. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir travaillé aussi tard mais des rumeurs de plagiat sur un de nos derniers bouquins nous a obligé à passer une partie de la nuit à comparer le phrasé de différents livres. J'aurais largement préféré rentrer regarder avec toi le dernier épisode de Fringe comme tous les vendredis. » Un grand soulagement envahi Elena. Damon ne lui avait rien dit comme il lui avait promis.

« C'est vraiment pas grave. Et puis de toute façon je me suis couché tôt à cause du boulot donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. » Elena envoya un sourire à Stefan et celui-ci en fit de même. Le reste du retour se déroula dans un silence confortable, Elena regardant la ville passé à travers sa fenêtre. Une fois garé, ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la maison, Stefan attrapa la main d'Elena et sans aucun avertissement il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elena était totalement prise de court. Stefan n'avait jamais agit comme ça auparavant, elle ne l'aurait d'ailleurs jamais laissé faire. Il se détacha d'elle assez vite et, avec sa main toujours dans la sienne, il l'emmena dans la maison. L'esprit d'Elena tournait dans tous les sens, elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi Stefan avait agit de la sorte et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés comme ça depuis des semaines car dans ses souvenirs, Damon n'habitait pas encore avec eux. Damon. Au moment où son nom traversa son esprit elle l'aperçu dans la cuisine, la tête dans ses mains comme-ci le monde lui était tombé dessus. Elle allait commencer à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit Caroline derrière lui en pleine discussion, ou plutôt en plein monologue. L'air désespéré de Damon s'expliqua aussitôt. Il releva la tête lorsque Stefan et Elena entrèrent dans la pièce et son regard glissa sur leurs mains entremêlées. Elena qui avait suivi son regard, détacha immédiatement sa main de celle de Stefan et alla prendre un coca dans le frigo pour ne pas inquiéter ce dernier sur ce soudain rejet.

« Oh salut Elena. Stefan vient avec moi j'ai besoin de ton aide » dit Caroline en attrapant le bras de Stefan, l'emmenant dieu sait où. Elena alla donc s'asseoir sur le tabouret près de Damon.

« Alors ta réunion mystère de ce matin s'est bien passée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien en fait. Il se trouve que mon nouveau client est ton employeur » répondit-il en regardant Elena.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien la direction de ton hôpital a décidé de se séparer du cabinet qui gérait leurs affaires et de nous engager pour tout ce qui est conseil juridique et procès pour erreur médicale. Je suis d'ailleurs chargé d'un des plus gros dossiers concernant l'un de vos médecins. »

« Laisse moi deviner, ça concerne le Dr. Fell nan ? Elle a des méthodes de soin assez particulières. Je crois même qu'elle a testé un nouveau médicament sur des patients sans les avertir. Il se trouve que le médicament a permis de les soigner mais, moi qui travaille dans le milieu médical, je trouve ça absolument détestable et totalement contre l'éthique d'utiliser des patients sans leur consentement. »

« Secret professionnel Lena. Je ne peux rien confirmer ni réfuter. » Le sourire de Damon laissa cependant croire à Elena qu'elle avait raison. « Et sinon, dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé pour rentrer aussi tard ? »

« Ma voiture a eu un petit soucis sur le chemin du retour et je crois qu'elle ne va pas s'en remettre. Je vais devoir embêter ma collègue Lexie pour qu'elle m'amène au boulot. Elle va adorer. »

« Pas de nouvelle voiture ? »

« Pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas mis assez d'argent de côté mais peut-être dans un ou deux mois. Je vais demander à mon frère s'il est d'accord pour que je lui envoi un peu moins d'argent. »

« Tu envoi de l'argent à ton frère ? »

« Oui, il fait des études d'art en France et la vie est plutôt chère là où il est alors d'habitude je lui envoi tout ce qui reste de ma paye à la fin du mois. »

« Mais vos parents ne peuvent pas l'aider ? » Le regard d'Elena se figea dans le vide. Il ne savait pas, Stefan n'avait pas du lui dire et elle ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Elle n'aimait pas parlé de ses parents.

« Non » répondit-elle d'une petite voix « Ils sont morts. » Damon passa une de ses mains sur les épaules d'Elena d'un geste rassurant.

« Je suis désolé »

« Merci. Mais ça fait longtemps maintenant. » Elena pris une grande inspiration. « Le fait est que je n'ai pas les moyens pour une nouvelle voiture pour l'instant »

« Et mon petit frère sur son cheval blanc ne t'as pas proposé de t'en offrir une ? »

« Si mais j'ai refusé. Je refuse de devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit et Stefan a déjà fait tellement, je ne pourrais jamais accepter un tel cadeau. »

« Mais Stefan n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est ton copain et c'est normal qu'il te fasse des cadeaux, ça ne veux pas dire que tu dépends de lui ou que tu lui dois quoi que ce soit »

« Mais c'est l'impression que j'aurais. Et puis ça m'ira très bien d'aller au boulot avec Lexie. Elle me doit quelques faveurs de toute façon pour toutes les fois où je l'ai remplacé. »

Stefan et Caroline entrèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine et Damon retira d'un geste rapide sa main qui était toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Elena. Celle-ci croisa le regard interloqué de Caroline qui ne dit rien.

« Je vais vous laissé. C'est samedi soir et je compte bien en profiter » dit Damon en se levant de son tabouret. « A demain ».

« Je vais vous laissez aussi et monter dans ma chambre maintenant. Je suis assez fatigué. A demain » dit Elena en sortant à son tour de la pièce pour monter les escaliers.

« Attends Elena. » dit Caroline en la suivant dans sa chambre. « Je voulais te parler un peu si tu veux bien »

« Pour toi toujours » répondit Elena en souriant à Caroline mais celle-ci ne retourna pas le sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Elena. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline ? Tu peux tout me dire. » Elena alla s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

« Disons que hier ne fut pas le meilleur vendredi de ma vie »

« Rejoins le club ! » dit Elena. « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Je devais organiser un grand diner de charité pour le boulot et comme tout s'est fait à la dernière minute je devais y passé ma soirée. Seulement il se trouve que j'ai eu la brillante idée d'engager une assistante super efficace on a fini bien plus tôt que prévu. Je me suis dit que j'allais donc rendre visite à Tyler et… »

« Oh, Caroline » dit Elena d'une voix compatissante.

« La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'avais raison quand je disais qu'il me trompait. Je n'étais pas folle. »

« Je te jure, si je tombe sur lui je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je peux même aller le voir maintenant » Elena se leva dramatiquement du lit ce qui fit rigoler Caroline.

« Nan laisse tomber il n'en vaut pas la peine c'est qu'un gros con. Mais par contre il y a quelque chose qui va sérieusement mal avec moi. Je veux dire, sur mes deux derniers copains, les deux m'ont trompé. Est-ce que je suis le genre de fille qui ne donne pas envie au gars d'être fidèle ? Est-ce que quand on me voit on se dit que je suis facile à berner ? » Demanda Caroline des tremblements dans la voix.

« Je t'interdis de penser ça une seule seconde. Caroline, tu m'as toujours répété que ce n'était pas de ma faute si quelque chose d'horrible m'était arrivé. Et bien ce n'est pas plus ta faute si tu as rencontré deux gars infidèles Ce sont tes ex qui ont un problème pas toi, et je te promets que tu vas bientôt rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aimera et te respectera comme tu le mérites »

« Merci Elena. Et je le pense toujours. Ce que John t'as fait, il n'aurait jamais du le faire. Il est malade. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais très jeune et totalement sous son contrôle. Je le répète encore, très lentement car je sais que tu peux être têtue mais Ce. N'est. Pas. De. Ta. Faute. »

« Merci Caroline j'ai compris. Et je le sais. » Répondit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Damon s'était installé au comptoir du bar près d'Elijah qui était déjà là.

« Alors Damon, laquelle de ces belles demoiselles vas-tu ramener ce soir ? » demanda Elijah.

« Ce soir c'est moi et la bouteille de bourbon uniquement »

« D'accord mais je t'en pris, ne me dit pas ce que tu fais avec cette bouteille »

« Haha. Quel humour ce soir Eli. Cette bouteille je compte bien la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte » répondit Damon en finissant son verre avant de se resservir.

« Et cet excès d'alcool n'aurait pas un rapport avec la jolie brunette qui habite chez toi et se trouve aussi être la copine de ton frère ? »

« Non. Aucun rapport »

« Si tu le dis »

« Je suis fatigué Eli. Elle m'épuise. Elle répond à mes blagues, elle tient mon frère à distance, et parfois elle me regarde avec ses yeux d'un noisette intense et j'ai l'impression qu'elle devine tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je pense comme si elle arrivait à lire en moi. Elle me rend totalement fou et je ne peux absolument rien faire car malgré mes relations difficiles avec Stefan il reste mon frère et je l'aime. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Damon. Tu l'as dans la peau. » dit Elijah en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Ouai. Quelque chose comme ça » répondit Damon en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Et bien t'es foutu! »

**Twitter : neon_abi**


End file.
